<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>breaking ties (dear moon,) by my_eternalsunshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431416">breaking ties (dear moon,)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_eternalsunshine/pseuds/my_eternalsunshine'>my_eternalsunshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Awkward Conversations, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Cute Lee Taeyong, Flirting, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip, Pretty Lee Taeyong, Self-Doubt, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Soft Kisses, a little bit angst, photographer Jaehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_eternalsunshine/pseuds/my_eternalsunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>based off ocha's "breaking ties" EP. </p>
<p>-and when the moon rises, our hearts will become one, under the shining stars.-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. dear moon,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy valentine's day! <br/>once again i have returned with my first jaeyong story, fitting for the valentine boy. i hope all of you will enjoy it. </p>
<p>it has gotten pretty cold and gloomy where i live, and i have had lots of ideas, so this won't be my last fanfiction for this month. i'll promise to spend lots of time in my drafts, hehe. </p>
<p>anyways, have fun reading this cute little story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“i’m still lonely over here, y’know?” </p>
<p>it hadn’t been jaehyun’s intention to make his words sound so despondent to his partner. he knew taeyong had to travel sometimes. just sometimes, for a few meetings overseas, for at most, a week. jaehyun should feel lucky that taeyong could bring up so much time for him, he should be lucky to call himself taeyong’s main priority. but even then. when taeyong left the house, the first, quiet hours emerged, silently floating upon the apartment in the sunlight and returning at night, more aggressive, evolving into the agonizing feeling of loneliness. jaehyun, of all people, should never be one to complain.<br/>besides taeyong, he had a solid number of close and good friends, who could contingetally soothe the ache. and with no doubt, jaehyun loved his close friends, of course. they meant a lot to him. but since jaehyun met taeyong, every minute living without him by his side felt like a waste. </p>
<p>“aw.” a small chuckle from which jaehyun could just sense a cheeky grin and tinting cheeks. taeyong drove him crazy. “do you miss me that much? i’ll be home in a few days, jae.” </p>
<p>“i know. god, how ridiculous must this sound?” sadly chuckling over his pity and despair, jaehyun ran his fingers through his hazel hair, glancing his eyes over the lights, illuminating the vivid roads and lively streets. his hollow stomach quietly groaned. “although, whining about it won’t make me feel better. and you’re over in japan, more busy than ever only to be greeted by me compla-” </p>
<p>“jaehyun, stop. that’s not true.” sharp words shot first through taeyong’s lips, straight from jaehyun’s phone into his ear. a punishment for his acidic self-deprecation. a sweet voice spat sour sentences. “i may have a lot to do, that is true. but you are absolutely not whining, that’s called talking about your feelings and acknowledging them, and absolutely sweet. i miss you too, jaehyun. you’re not complaining at all, trust me.” his lecture quickly turned into fluster and swooning over his partner. “your call in the evening and your cute little text messages really, really brighten my day more than anything else. you’re never complaining. why do you think i love you so much?” </p>
<p>“you’re so cute, tyongie.” with his significant, husky voice and a few deep chuckles, complimenting his boyfriend casually, jaehuyn used his outer shell to seem cool and confident to him. internally, and as well externally, his cheeks had gained a tint, more likely a whole splash of red colour, even ears filling with the burgundy-like colour. his fingernail, victim of an output, not for jaehyun not to scream out his guts. he’d never admit that taeyong made his heart race and hands sweaty other than to the other, it just didn’t fit the image of his outer self. he quickly changed the topic.</p>
<p>“i hope you’re okay and well, my love.” </p>
<p>“of course i am.” assuringly. “i hope you are too, sweetheart. please don’t drown too much until i’m back.” </p>
<p>“i just want you next to me, tyong.” suddenly, his heart began to ache again. “i miss your warm hands. it hurts on the places where they traced.” </p>
<p>“every night without you next to me feels like a lost one. i really miss you too.” both of them released crestfallen sighs through their phones. before an awkward silence could build up, jaehhyun spoke. </p>
<p>“it’s going to be a long day for you, taeyongie. you should go to sleep now.” even if those words of discharge stung in jaehyun’s chest, he cared for his boyfriend. his love, the person who completed him, taeyong. but he also knew what he needed and exactly what he wanted. taeyong was an independent person. luckily, he obliged his partner. </p>
<p>“alright. i’d wanted to go to sleep now anyways.” adorably, but still unsure, he sent a kiss, more the sound of it through the phone. “goodnight, my darling. i love you so much.” </p>
<p>“sleep well, baby. i love you too.” jaehyun returned the kiss. “sweet dreams.” </p>
<p>“all about you.” taeyong giggled into the phone, before he hung up. <br/>just like that,, he had hung up, disappeared.<br/>and jaehyun was alone again. sighing, he looked at the screen, where the words “ ‘tyongie’, call ended after 01:56:45 mechanically tackered in monotone pixels. <br/>sighing, jaehyun returned to the kitchen. he still had to clean the dishes and do some laundry, which both did not help to lift his mood. as he scrubbed a few dirty bowls and cutlery, his thoughts travelled off to taeyong. who else would they occupy than him. would taeyong catch up on sleep like he promised? hopefully. taeyong’s occupation differed from jaehyun’s by a lot. taeyong worked as a diplomat for his country and mostly made his money in a dull, white office, with occasional business trips to japan or the chinese mainland, a totally different one to jaehyun's freelance photography. the two of them were almost polar opposites. while taeyong tended to think more rationally and think over things for a day or two, jaehyun acted more after impulse, his heart rather leading him than his straight common sense. but because of that, even if their differences, taeyong had once told him, “the two of us fit into each other like a cloud into the blue sky. sure, the clouds are always bulky and shapeless, and the sky is in an even colour, but what would the sky be without clouds?” <br/>back then, jaehyun thought the analogy sucked. “wow, that’s way too cheesy”, jaehyun had told his boyfriend to his face. </p>
<p>“why? don’t you like romanticism?” taeyong had cheeked in response. </p>
<p>“no, yeah, i mean…” jaehyun stumbled. “but when it’s hot in summer, there aren’t any clouds in the sky? how does it work then?” </p>
<p>“you’re so thoughtless, jaehyunnie.” taeyong had mumbled in response, following with a soft kiss. </p>
<p>good lord, his kisses which the lips of his own missed so much to match. as jaehyun exited the bathroom in which he had just completed his hygiene for the night, the warmth and comfort of a bedroom at night welcomed him, inviting him to stay. <br/>small, nervous kisses on his lips. short pecks on his cheeks, letting his deep dimples appear. soft, tranquil kisses on his neck and back, created at night. lazy, almost obscenely sloppy contact in the early hours of the morning. <br/>these gentle touches of the lips were things that he missed the most about his opposite. his entire body longed after him, once again. and it did not stop, laying down into his soft heaven. the size difference between the two of them clinced in at about 5 centimetres, so taeyong wasn’t really that much smaller than jaehyun. still, the seemingly small space on the right side of the bed seemed so huge when jaehyun laid himself to sleep. like someone had roughly shoveled a hole between him and the wardrobe, which located on the left side of the room. <br/>jaehyun decided not to drowse in his thoughts too much, especially before sleeping. he turned off the light, threw the comforter over his body and hoped to dream of his beloved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. artemis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>? years prior </p><p> </p><p>not many things existed that hindered lee taeyong from living his life. growing up, he had been given access to elevated education at high-class secondary schools and now one of the best higher-end universities of their city. taeyong originated from a somewhat wealthy family, which granted him all these opportunities. and, not to disappoint, he utilized these advantages, always listing on top of his class until today, admired by his classmates and many external students, younger and older. once for his exceptional intelligence and will to study, and secondly… taeyong is pretty. with his almost feline, sharp, shiny black eyes, thick, dense eyebrows, bleached mullet, agile body and silky voice… behind his back, people babbled endlessly over him, either good or bad, taeyong often happened to be a hot topic amongst people. <br/>he did not care and began to study law. to qualify for his dream job, a diplomatic job for the country, his main priority should be focused on studying, not arguing with some nosy economics majors. <br/>taeyong seemed perfect. and in reality, he really happened to match that description. almost.</p><p>"crap." a too familiar situation played out in one of the long library aisles, as taeyong harrowdly tried to reach for a book, placed in one of the upper shelves. stools or chairs? nowhere to be found. of course, this luck had to be given to, of all people, him. <br/>he wasn't even that small! <br/>powerless, accepting his defeat, his body slouched again, staring onto "criminal defense law in south korea, ver. 1.3", sighing. well, looked like he had to change his-</p><p>"uhm, h-hello, do- i mean, you- do you need help?" </p><p>when he met him for the first time, his tone sounded like an opposition. the tone of his voice sounded, without attempting to voice it conservative or sexual, masculine. husky, even a bit dark. someone who knew exactly what he wanted and what not. someone strong, and to taeyong's optimistic expectations, tall. <br/>but the words pressed into taeyong's ear were nothing what could be described with "confident" or "strong". his stuttering reminded him of a pimple grazed, scared, stubbly middle schooler. someone who hadn't entered puberty yet. self-doubting, making oneself small. mingy, almost. </p><p>"sor-i'm sorry, you looked like you needed help." </p><p>now taeyong's eyes jolted onto the man with the boyish expressways. to taeyong's luck, this guy could easily reach for his book. masking a neutral face, he averted his eyes towards the man's face. his pale skin sprung into his face instantly, almost sickeningly white, just a tint of red disturbing the perfect surface. his eyes nearly resembled taeyong's own, just a warmer nuance shimmering through the opposite's eyes. the natural puffiness around his eyeballs gave him a tired, but hearty look. someone good, someone he could trust. and now, as he had stared at him a long time, a smile cracked from his thin lips, gracing his cheek with deep dimples and an even deeper tone of pink. </p><p>"i-uhh.. i guess i'll just go, then… sorry for-" </p><p>"no, no, i'm sorry. i stared at you. i really needed help." taeyong pointed at the mentioned book he needed, diverting the opposite's eyes onto said object. "i need the criminal law book. the dark blue one." </p><p>"huh. piece of cake." the male, brown-haired, effortlessly reached for the book and handed it to taeyong. "here you go!" </p><p>"thank you!" expressing healthy euphoria, taeyong held his book in his hand. "well, see you around."</p><p>"wait!" just as the planned to turn around and leave for more studying, the, admittedly, handsome stranger gently grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "i mean… i'm sorry, i just hoped…"</p><p>"hoped what?" with a bit of annoyance, a whole lot of amusement swung with the tone of taeyong's words. "i don't even know your name." </p><p>for the nth time in these few minutes, the handsome stranger apologized. "i'm sorry. my name is jaehyun, and, well. i just wanted to ask if you're in the mood to grab a coffee someday? or something like that?" </p><p>suddenly, taeyong found adoration in this man. no, more a boy. almost a teenager, barely out of puberty. "aww, you're cute." taeyong cupped his cheek with his unoccupied palm. "i'm sorry, but you're what, a freshman? and i'm in my twenties. you're too young for me, jaehyun. you're adorable, though."</p><p>"n-no, wait!" disrupting his second attempt to flee from the scene, jaehyun grabbed his wrist again. "i know you're older than me, and i know you're lee taeyong. people talk about you constantly." </p><p>"tell me something new." </p><p>"yeah, i know we're basically and realistically worlds apart, but please." suddenly, this guy, this jaehyun set up a pair of huge, teary puppy eyes, gloomingly staring into the eyes of taeyong. why didn't he restrain against the grip on his wrist anyways? <br/>"please. even if it's just a study date and i pick up coffee. or tea? whatever you prefer. i think both of us would benefit from both of these things." </p><p>hell, this guy is so clingy. </p><p>but that's what makes him so cute after all!</p><p>c'mon, give him a chance. </p><p>no?? get out of here! </p><p>taeyong sighed, but a smile escaped his lips. "well, okay. you won. one study date, but only because it's you." his teeth shined through his plump lips, gifting him an honest smile. "only because you're so desperate."</p><p>"okay, great!" when taeyong agreed to hanging out, jaehyun's whole face lit up, skin receiving a healthier, almond tone, cheeks red as ever. "what's more comfortable for you, giving me your address or your phone number?" </p><p>"god, you're so straightforward" taeyong joked. "i'll give you my phone number."</p><p>"great- i mean. okay. here's my cell phone."</p><p>chuckling, he grabbed his phone and registered his contact info into the digital device. </p><p>"here you go, you little snacker. honestly speaking, i'm a little excited for the date."</p><p>"me too. but i will not disappoint."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. tonight.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>this felt like a perfect night. more than a perfect night. for jaehyun, it could even be called one of those days. the days on which you will already know you’ll miss these moments in the future, days, months and even years after you experienced them. wonderful hours, which fill you with incredible joy and, on this day, especially peace. warmth and comfort. love, even.<br/>one of these nights which he spent with taeyong. <br/>14th of february, a cold, rainy friday in the big, busy city. for taeyong, it had been a normal work day as ever. sadly. normally, he would have promised to take a day off for jaehyun, for them to take a trip, away from the busy urban area they resided in, to spend some time, just the two of them. unfortunately, taeyong’s role as a diplomat held tight attendance and necessitated loads of dedication, for which luckily, jaehyun had never held a grudge against. </p><p>“if we can spend a nice evening together, it’s okay if you have to work, tyong. i’ll still have a nice day.” </p><p>and so, not leaving without a dump feeling in his belly and a very long, tender goodbye kiss, taeyong commenced with his day.<br/>of course, the occupation called for jaehyun as well. and so, just as if a normal day passed, creating layers, applying filters, considering going for a stroll but quickly ditching it watching the heavy raindrops splattering onto the tall windows of their apartment.<br/>a rather serene day passed for jaehyun when in the afternoon, drained from the wet rain, taeyong returned home, softly pecking his partner’s forehead while paying attention to not wet him as well. <br/>and now, the two of them rested on their small couch. huddled together, fraily chatting, one of jaehyun’s vinyls serving as a still background noise. </p><p>“are you having a nice birthday, jae?” taeyong murmured to jaehyun, as he closed his eyes and sunk into his partner’s embrace even more. </p><p>“of course i am, taeyong. why shouldn’t i?” </p><p>“i don’t really know.” taeyong sighed. “maybe you’d like a few more people around you. i could have organized a rad party for you. now you’re only here with me.” </p><p>“oh god, no- god you’re so cute.” jaehyun chuckled, the way he always chuckled, with his incredibly gentle, slightly deep voice, engulfing taeyong in his arms and pressing a peck onto his temple, then on his cheek. “i don’t even want a rad party. i hate big parties, especially when it’s my birthday. if anything, this is the most perfect birthday. just you, me, and the cheap vietnamese takeout. i love it, taeyong.” <br/>still discontented, taeyong left jaehuyn’s aura, escaping the outer warmth to grab another portion of rice. <br/>“if i am that important to you…” </p><p>“no, you really are! i know it sounds silly, but i really like spending my birthday like this, with nothing more than these few things.” </p><p>“i know. but i feel like i could have done so much more.” still exerting shame, taeyong shoved another bite of rice between his lips, leaning onto jaehyun, staring into his dark orbs. “i could have spent the day with you, at least.”</p><p>“taeyong, just shut up.” sighing, jaehyun cupped his partner’s cheeks, which tinted in a pink nuance, first only to the heater he turned on a few hours prior, now also jaehyun’s gaze and touches added to a deepening of the tone. even his ears blushed when jaehyun touched him. he melted under his touch as much as he did under his words. <br/>“why won’t you believe me when i say i’m more than satisfied with this? please stop blaming yourself for lies, okay?” </p><p>“okay.” taeyong mumbled, pressing his lips on the opposites. still, the feeling of uneasiness as well as the guilt of neglect stuck itself deep into his bones. but now, as his boyfriend pulled him closer, gently, in little pecks, caressing his lips, driving his hand through his long, hazel hair, like so often embracing his body in his own, he decided to dump his endless thought spiral, at least for now, when jaehyun made him feel like home. <br/>when taeyong felt a loss of warmth upon his face, he grinned at jaehyun. </p><p>“i remember our kisses in college being a lot sloppier.” </p><p>“oh god, stop.” jaehyun pressed his lips onto each other, closing his eyes, making his dimples emerge from his cheeks. “i was 20, i hadn’t kissed anyone before you.” </p><p>“oh, i always like to reminiscence on the saliva all around my mouth.”  teasingly, taeyong brushed through his partner’s hair, softly ruffling it. “it felt a little weird, but i didn’t say anything. i happened to be your first boyfriend after all.” </p><p>“but why didn’t you tell me?” </p><p>“didn’t want to hurt your feelings.” taeyong reassuringly pecked his cheek. “follow your own advice and don’t worry about it too much.” </p><p>“okay, i’ll stop.”  suddenly, taeyong felt a pair of hands grabbing his slim waist, which made a soft squeal escape his lips and earn jaehyun a confused stare. “am i a better kisser now, at least?” </p><p>“do you want to prove it to me?” mischievously, taeyong’s hands wandered up his partner’s neck and stroked his cheekbones. </p><p>a chuckle now escaped from both of their lips. “well,” jaehyun murmurd while moving closer to his boyfriend. “is there a pretty boy out here to whom I could prove that?” </p><p>“maybe.” taeyong whispered as their lips folded into each other for the nth time of the day. they didn’t even count anymore, taeyong worshipped birthday kisses like a god. </p><p>and so, after a night filled with many more birthday kisses and cuddles, jaehuyn opened his eyes in the morning, with the love of his life dozing on his bare chest, as a 28 year old man who could not wish for more in his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank youso,so much for reading this story, seeing that people enjoy my passion of writing is heartwarming. </p><p>if you enjoyed, kudos and comments are highly appreciated! </p><p>see you soon. &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>